Back To December
by Kashiwagi Sayaka
Summary: Aku sangat senang kau mau luangkan waktu untuk menemuiku, terpikirku tentang musim panas, saat-saat yang indah Dan kusadari aku mencintaimu di musim gugur lalu musim dingin datang, hari-hari gelap Saat rasa takut merasuk pikiranku Tlah kau berikan seluruh cintamu, dan kubalas dengan meninggalkanmu. My First Fanfic Genre Angst. HeiKazu. Detective Conan


_**Back To December**_

_**Sayaka Kashiwagi **_

_**PRESENT:**_

_**Back To December  
>Disc: Aoyama Gosho<br>Teen  
>Kazuha Toyama &amp; Heiji Hattori<br>Angst/Romance  
>Songfic<strong>_

_**Taylor Swift-Back To December**_

_**OOC, OC, Typo and warning lainnya.**_

_**: Ini mungkin hanya harapan  
>Mungkin sekedar mimpi<br>Namun jika kita saling mencintai, aku bersumpah akan mencintaimu seperti seharusnya. Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubahnya, namun aku tak bisa.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!  
>Simple And Practical!<br>Enjoy It!  
>PLAY!<br>**_  
><em>I'm so glad you made time to see me<br>How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
>I haven't seen them in a while<br>(Aku sangat senang kau mau luangkan waktu untuk menemuiku  
>Bagaimana kabarmu? Katakan, bagaimana kabar keluargamu?<br>Sudah cukup lama aku tak bertemu mereka)  
><em>  
>Angin dingin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan yang dilapisi salju. Bulan desember kali ini tidak begitu menyenangkan bagi dirinya. Wanita berumur 20 tahun berponytail dan jago beladiri dan berbahasa inggris itu. Toyama Kazuha masih tetap bertahan duduk di bangku taman yang dingin, menunggu mantan kekasihnya datang, sambil memperhatikan langit malam yang kelam.<br>Angin dingin kembali berhembus pelan, namun, itu tidak membuat Kazuha bergerak sedikitpun.  
>Sudah lebih dua jam ia duduk di bangku taman itu. Menunggu datangnya mantan kekasihnya sekaligus detektif dari barat.<br>Ia hanya ingin mengucapkan tanda perpisahan. Toh, tidak akan lama.  
>"Kazuha..."<br>Wanita itu menoleh cepat saat di rasakan ia mendengar suara bariton yang ia rindukan.  
>"Ah, Heiji.."kata Kazuha menyahuti panggilan Hattori Heiji.<br>Ia senang Heiji ingin memenuhi permintaannya untuk datang kemari. Heiji berdiri setengah meter dari Kazuha. Tatapannya datar sekali. Kazuha merasa sesak melihat tatapan itu.  
>"Heiji, bisa sedikit mendekat kemari? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan. Duduklah di sampingku."ucap Kazuha.<br>Heiji berjalan mendekati Kazuha dan duduk di samping wanita itu.  
>Hening.<br>"Um... Apa kabar?"

tidak ada jawaban. Tatapan Heiji masih terarah ke danau yang sudah menjadi es karena efek salju dan suhu udara yang sangat rendah.  
>Kazuha merasa seperti orang bodoh saja, menanyakan kabar sahabatnya yang sudah pasti baik-baik saja.<br>"Kalau begitu... Maaf. Bagaimana keadaan keluargamu? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka."ucap Kazuha memaksakan senyum.  
>Walau hatinya terasa sakit dan sesak di acuhkan oleh sahabatnya yang notabenenya juga mantan pacarnya.<br>"Mereka baik. Ya. Kau memang sudah lama tidak bertemu mereka. Dan itu wajar karena KITA tidak ada HUBUNGAN lagi."sahut Heiji datar pada penekanan kata Kita dan Hubungan.  
>Kazuha merasa ingin menangis. Apa Heiji segitu membencinya? Apa Heiji dendam padanya? Mengapa Heiji begitu dingin padanya?<br>Ia tahu segala kesalahannya di tahun lalu. Tapi, satu permohonan dari Kazuha.

Kazuha Toyama Point Of View.

Berikan sedikit perhatianmu padaku, Heiji. Ini hari terakhirku di jepang. Kutahu kau benci padaku. Kutahu betapa sakitnya hatimu. Kutahu kau dendam padaku.  
>Tolong berikan sedikit perhatianmu padaku.<br>Tidak ada yang kuinginkan darimu selain hanya itu.  
>"Yo-Yokatta..."<br>Baiklah. Sekarang aku tambah merasa bersalah. 

_You've been good, busier than ever  
>We small talk, work and the weather<br>Your guard is up, and I know why  
>(Kabarmu baik, lebih sibuk dari dahulu<br>Kita berbincang, -tentang- pekerjaan dan cuaca  
>Kau tampak hati-hati, dan aku tahu sebabnya)<br>_

**Kazuha POV**  
>Aku senang keluargamu baik-baik saja.<br>"Segera katakan,"ucapmu penuh kedinginan, "Aku sibuk."  
>aku sedikit tersentak mendengar nada bicaramu. Kau sudah berubah, Heiji. 180 derajat. Sikapmu, nada bicara, tatapanmu, sentuhanmu padaku semuanya sedingin es.<br>Aku tersenyum pahit menatap langit malam yang kelam.  
>"Ng... Cuaca hari ini lumayan bagus, ya. Kudengar kau dapat beasiswa kuliah, ya? Dimana?"tanyaku sedikit berbasa-basi agar dapat lama denganmu.<br>"London. Inggris."  
>Jawaban yang singkat. Nadamu terdengar hati-hati dan kutahu sebabnya.<br>Kau tak ingin mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun yang akan membuatku sakit. Sakit yang entah siapa nanti dapat menyembuhkannya, yang pasti bukan sembarang orang. Aku juga tahu.  
>Kau juga sakit, sakit yang entah siapa bukan sembarang orang bisa menyembuhkannya. Yang pasti bukanlah aku. Perasaanmu padaku sudah berubah. Tidak sama seperti dulu. Aku hanya dapat menahan air mata di depanmu agar tidak terlihat lemah dan kau tidak meninggalkanku. Terdengar konyol dan bodoh. Aku tidak peduli.<br>Aku ingin kau berubah kembali menjadi lelaki yang kukenal. Aku ingin mengubah keadaan sekarang menjadi apa yang kuinginkan. Egois? Memang. Aku tidak peduli. Kami-sama, biarkan aku sedikit bersikap egois untuk kali ini. 

_Because the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind<br>You gave me roses, and I left them there to die  
>(Karna terakhir kali kau melihatku<br>Masih berkobar di dalam pikiranmu  
>Kau beri aku mawar, dan kubiarkan semuanya layu)<em>

Terakhir kita bertemu di Osaka Station. Aku melihatmu, kau juga melihatku. Aku lambaikan tangan dan berusaha ceria seperti dirimu dulu. Tapi, kau mengacuhkan semua apa yang kulakukan di stasiun itu, bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak melihatku. Aku masih terus melambaikan tangan seperti orang bodoh untuk menarik perhatianmu. Aku berhenti melambaikan tangan dan berdiri diam memandang kepergianmu.  
>Kau berhak dendam padaku. Aku terima itu. Aku salah. Aku akui itu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu menyimpan semuanya rasa itu di hatiku. <p>

_These days, I haven't been sleeping  
>Staying up, playing back myself leaving<br>When your birthday passed, and I didn't call  
>( Akhir-akhir ini, aku tak bisa tidur<br>Terjaga, membayangkan kepergianku  
>Di hari ulang tahunmu, dan aku tak menghubungimu )<em>

Akhir November ini aku tidak bisa tidur dan terus terjaga membayangkan kepergianku nanti.  
>"2 minggu lalu kamu ulang tahun, ya. Maaf, ya. Aku tidak bisa datang. Selamat ulang tahun."ucapku penuh ketulusan, berharap kamu bisa melihat ketulusan itu. Aku menyodorkan sebuah papper bag kecil berwarna putih padanya. Ia menoleh kearahku dan menatap papper bag yang ada di genggamanku. "Apa itu?"tanyamu datar.<br>Aku tersenyum seperti anak kecil. "Hanya kado kecil. Kuharap kau menyukainya."ucapku. Kau tersenyum singkat dan meletakkan bingkisan itu di samping kursi.  
>Hening. Entah apa yang ingin aku bicarakan lagi padamu, Heiji.<br>Aku bingung. Ayolah. Buka percakapan, Heiji. Kumohon.

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
>I watched you laughing from the passenger side<br>And realized I loved you in the fall  
>(Lalu terpikirku tentang musim panas, saat-saat yang indah<br>Kulihat kau tertawa di bangku penumpang  
>Dan kusadari aku mencintaimu di musim gugur)<em>

Musim panas tahun lalu sangatlah indah.  
>Masih segar di memori kenangan ini, saat dimana kamu menyatakan perasaanmu di kuil Kyoto.<br>Wajahmu yang berseri-seri dan merona merah, senyuman bahagia. Dan segalanya tercampur menjadi satu. "Ka-Kazuha, Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"  
>itu bukan pertanyaan. Itu pernyataan. Pernyataan perasaanmu. Namun, semua jawaban atas pernyataanmu itu kutunda karena aku masih ragu akan perasaanku. Aku bodoh. Aku yang salah. Aku menyesali semuanya. Aku ingin kembali ke masa dimana sebelum kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Aku ingin merubah semuanya.<br>Musim gugur, musim dimana aku baru menyadari semua perasaanku padamu. Akhir musim gugur, dimana aku terlambat menyatakan perasaanku. Aku terlambat.

_And then the cold came, the dark days  
>When fear crept into my mind<br>You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye  
>(Dan lalu musim dingin datang, hari-hari gelap<br>Saat rasa takut merasuk pikiranku  
>Tlah kau berikan seluruh cintamu, dan kubalas dengan meninggalkanmu )<br>_

Kutahu kau marah besar akan kejadian awal desember saat itu, dimana Hakuba Saguru mengajakku bertamu di apartemennya dan terjadilah hal yang tidak diinginkan itu. Itu semua bukan keinginku. Bukan kehendakku. Percayalah, Heiji.  
>Jujur, aku sendiri membenci diriku akan kejadian itu. Sebagaimana kau membenci diriku. Aku mengakui kesalahanku. Aku mengakuinya. Aku berkata jujur, aku berkata apa yang kualami malam itu. Aku berkata pada adanya dan semua kejadian hina itu bukan atas kehendakku. Heiji... Satu kejujuran yang belum bisa kuungkapkan.<br>Aku merindukanmu.  
>Kumohon Kami-sama berbaik hatilah padaku. Putarlah waktu dan kembalilah ke masa lalu. Aku ingin merubah semuanya.<p>

_**So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright<br>I go back to December all the time  
>(Dan kini kutelan ludahku sendiri<br>Berdiri di depanmu, minta maaf untuk malam itu  
>Dan selalu kukenang bulan Desember<br>Ternyata kebebasan tiada artinya jika merindukanmu  
>Berharap kusadari yang kunikmati saat kau bersamaku<br>Kukenang kembali bulan Desember, menoleh dan meluruskan semuanya  
>Selalu kukenang bulan Desember)<strong>_

"Kazuha... Katakan... Aku masih banyak perkerjaan."  
>Kenapa? Kenapa kau benar-benar tidak bisa luangkan waktumu sedikit lagi? Aku masih ingin kau disini.<br>Aku menunduk. Dan diam-diam mengusap air mata yang sempat mengalir di wajahku. Aku melihat kau berdiri mengambil bingkisan kecil yang tadi kuberikan dan kau melangkah pergi.

"Baiklah..."ucapmu mengawali perkataanmu, "Aku pulang."  
>Heiji... Kenapa kamu begitu tega membiarkanku menunggumu selama 2 jam dan pertemuan ini hanya berlangsung selama 20 menit. Ayolah, Heiji. Kamu seorang lelaki, lelaki dewasa. Tapi, kenapa pemikiranmu masih sama seperti remaja? Hargai sedikit penantianku menunggumu di taman ini dengan keadaan dingin.<br>Kutahu kau membenciku. Aku tahu itu. Aku minta maaf.  
>"Heiji... Kumohon 10 menit lagi."pintaku memohon.<p>

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
>So good to me, so right<br>And how you held me in your arms that September night  
>The first time you ever saw me cry<br>Maybe this is wishful thinking  
>Probably mindless dreaming<br>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right  
>( Aku rindu kulit coklatmu , senyum manismu<br>Begitu indah bagiku, begitu indah  
>Dan bagaimana kau dekap aku di malam bulan September itu<br>Pertama kali kau lihat aku menangis  
>Ini mungkin hanya harapan<br>Mungkin sekedar mimpi  
>Namun jika kita saling mencintai, aku bersumpah akan mencintaimu seperti seharusnya)<br>_

Aku mendongak dan berdiri mengejarmu meraih tangan berkulit cokelatmu.  
>Aku rindu akan sentuhan ini. Aku rindu senyumanmu. Aku rindu dirimu.<br>"Heiji... Aku minta maaf. Maaf. Maaf, Heiji."ucapku parau. Kau menepis tanganku. Namun gagal karena pegangan di tanganmu sangat erat.  
>"Lepas."ucapmu penuh kebencian. Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Kau berucap penuh kebencian lagi, "Lepaskan, Kazuha."<br>"LEPASKAN!"Kau menoleh kearahku.  
>Aku tersentak melihat setetes air mata di wajahmu.<br>"Maaf."ucapku lagi.  
>"CUKUP!"seruan marahmu membuatku tidak berkata-kata<br>"Hanya meminta maaf yang bisa kau lakukan? HANYA MAAF? Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku kau tidak perlu menghancurkan kehidupanku, perasaanku! Perasaanku, hidupku...! HIDUPKU HANCUR! PERASAANKU HANCUR, KAZUHA! Kau tidak menghargai semua yang kulakukan selama ini untukmu! KAU ANGGAP APA AKU INI?!"  
>baru kali ini aku melihatmu begitu marah besar padaku.<br>Tubuhku bergetar, kedua kakiku lemas namun kuusahakan agar tetap berdiri, mataku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi.  
>"Aku memang tak setampan Hakuba."<br>Kumohon hentikan. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau lebih rendah darinya. Justru akulah yang lebih rendah.  
>"Aku memang tidak sepintar Hakuba yang sudah banyak memecahkan kasus."ucapmu. Masih mengalir di wajahmu air mata kepedihan itu.<br>Aku berucap parau, "He-Hentikan, Heiji."  
>Kau masih terus berbicara. Menumpahkan segala kesedihanmu selama ini padaku. "Tapi, aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik dan apa yang kau mau."<br>Aku mengigit bibir bawahku.  
>Menahan ledakan emosi ini.<br>"Aku minta maaf, Heiji. Kumohon."  
>Aku masih terus berharap agar kau mendengar semua harapanku.<br>Aku kejam. Aku tahu itu.  
>"Kazuha..."Aku mendongak menatapnya. "Hentikan semua drama menggelikan ini. Aku muak."katamu dengan tatapan kosong dan menerawang.<br>Apa? Drama? Menggelikan?  
>Kau salah, Heiji. Ini bukan Drama. Aku tulus meminta maaf padamu. Aku mengakui semua kesalahanku padamu. Kau salah paham.<br>Angin malam berhembus. Membuatku ingin mendekapnya.

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
>So if the chain is on your door, I understand …<br>( Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubahnya, namun aku tak bisa  
>Maka jika rantai itu ada di pintumu, kumengerti ... )<em>

"Aku pulang."  
>aku berusaha meraih tubuhmu untuk ku rangkul. Kau menepis tanganku dengan kasar dan kau pergi meninggalkanku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.<br>Aku jatuh terduduk. Menangis sejadi-jadinya, menyesali perbuatanku di awal desember tahun lalu.

Salju-salju turun menemani penyesalanku di taman ini. Kau pergi dan tak kan kembali. Aku berharap, namun harapanku terlalu tinggi dan aku terjatuh terhempas kebumi hanya karena kesalahan fatal yang keperbuat. Aku bagaikan burung musim gugur yang bersayap ikarus yang mendekati matahari dan jatuh ke bumi karena terlalu dekat dengannya.  
>Aku memandang lurus kearah danau ice skating dengan pandangan menerawang. Awal desember ini, dimana hal hina itu terjadi dan berakhir hubunganku denganmu, Heiji.<br>SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU! kembalikan waktu ke masa lalu. Kami-sama biarkan aku kembali ke masa lalu walau kutahu itu tidak mungkin.  
>"Heiji... Pergilah dan cari wanita yang lebih baik daripada aku."<br>Aku rela jika harus melepasmu. Aku akan berusaha melupakan dirimu. Tapi, aku tidak akan melupakan mu dalam hatiku.  
>Karma yang sudah di takdirkan untukku memang membuatku sakit.<br>Tapi, kutahu itu yang pantas ku dapatkan.  
>Heiji, aku berharap dirimu mendapat wanita yang setia padamu dan mengerti dirimu.<p>

OWARI.

_**Holaaa! Jadi, deh. My first fanfic yang bergenre Angst. Jujur, susah banget buat cerita yang bergenre Angst. Karena setiap penulis harus membuat pembaca merasa terharu dan sedih terhadap cerita tersebut.  
>Jujur, menurutku ini fanfic yang terbaik dalam hidupku. Karena kurasa pas banget kata-katanya #gakjuga<strong>_

_**Aku sempet kesel kenapa aku buat cerita Angst tapi pair nya HeiKazu. Tadinya mau Para ShinRan, cuma kelihatan kejem banget gitu. Maaf, nih. Aku publishnya kepotong-potong. Soalnya aku publish lewat ponsel Nokia yang kapasitas wordnya cuma 5 rb. #Sialan  
>Mohon kritik dan saran, kakak. #Terutama_penggemar_DC<br>pokoknya siapapun yang baca mohon kritik dan Saran. Flame diterima dengan tangan tertutup.**_

_**ARIGATOU!**_


End file.
